


Grundbedürfnisse

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon weiß alles, was Atlantis ihm bieten kann, sehr zu schätzen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grundbedürfnisse

„Das Land, wo Milch und Honig fließt“, hatte Colonel Sheppard es genannt. „Der immer gedeckte Tisch“, hieß es in den Legenden von Teylas Leuten. Sein Volk nannte es schlicht „Wunschland“. Doch bezeichneten sie alle dasselbe: die Hoffnung der Menschen auf ein Leben im Überfluss. 

Und so kam sich Ronon Dex vor, seit er mit Sheppard, Teyla, McKay und Dr. Beckett nach Atlantis gekommen war. Zwar war ihm schnell klar geworden, dass dieser zerbrechliche Außenposten, inmitten einer Galaxis, die von den Wraith heimgesucht wurde, viel zu viele Probleme hatte, um als „Wunschland“ herzuhalten. Auch in Atlantis war das tägliche Leben ein Kampf gegen schwindende Lebensmittelvorräte. Furcht vor Angriffen der Wraith und der Genii. Auseinandersetzung mit den Tücken der Technik, die die Antiker hinterlassen hatten. 

Aber für ihn bedeutete Atlantis mehr. Viel, viel mehr.  
Leben statt nur Überleben.  
Zum ersten Mal seit ewig langer Zeit. 

Atlantis, der sicherste Ort, den er seit Jahren aufgesucht hatte. Und da Dr. Beckett ihm den Sender herausoperiert hatte, mit dem die Wraith ihn jederzeit aufspüren konnten, war es zum ersten Mal auch wieder für seine Gastgeber sicher, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Durch seine Schuld würden jedenfalls keine weiteren Menschen ihre Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen.  
Seit Jahren auf der Flucht, immer nur mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet – und oft noch nicht einmal das – drohte ihn Atlantis mit seinen Möglichkeiten manchmal fast zu erschlagen. 

Er hatte einen gewaltigen Nachholbedarf. Er war hungrig. Auf alles, vor allem auf Leben.  
Atlantis war ein Paradies für seine Begierden. Ronon konnte sich kaum entscheiden, was er zuerst tun wollte, welches Verlangen er zuerst stillen wollte. 

Das fing bei dem Grundbedürfnis eines jedes Menschen an: Essen. Sheppard hatte ihn mit in die Kantine genommen, er hatte sich etwas aussuchen können. Wählen, aus dem, was er mochte und was er nicht mochte! Die ungeheure Freiheit, Essen stehen zu lassen. Aus dem simplen Grund, weil es etwas gab, auf das er mehr Appetit hatte! 

In den ersten Tagen hatte er sich einfach nur voll gestopft, bis es ihm fast schlecht gewesen war. Er hatte erst wieder lernen müssen, dass das Essen, das er nicht gleich aß, auch später noch da sein würde. Das es kein `entweder – oder´, sondern nur ein `jetzt oder später´ war. 

Sheppard hatte ihn auf den Gebrauch von Bestecken hingewiesen. Und er hatte ihm den Gefallen getan und für einen Moment den Barbaren gespielt. So getan, als wisse er nicht mehr, wie man mit Messer und Gabel umginge. Dabei war es etwas anderes. Etwas, das Sheppard in seinem geordneten Leben wohl kaum verstehen würde: der Genuss, das Essen mit allen seinen Sinnen zu genießen. Sehen, Schmecken aber auch Fühlen. Sich mit den Händen bewusst machen, wie randvoll der Teller und wie warm das Essen war! 

Überhaupt Wärme – ein weiterer Punkt, der Ronon mit großer Dankbarkeit erfüllte. Wie viele Nächte hatte er gefroren, nur in seinen Mantel gehüllt, weil er es nicht gewagt hatte, ein Feuer zu entzünden. Aus Sorge, die Wraith würden auf seine Spur kommen. Jetzt war Wärme einfach immer da. Ganz im Hintergrund. Niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung. Sie hätten wohl nur amüsiert gegrinst, wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass er nach der ersten warmen Dusche, die er seit Jahren gehabt hatte, noch lange nackt durch das Quartier, das sie ihm zugeteilt hatten, gelaufen war. Nur, um die Wärme auf jedem Fitzelchen Haut spüren und genießen zu können. Wärme, die verlässlich war und nicht nur, wenn zufällig die Sonne schien. 

Aber die ständige Verfügbarkeit von Essen und Wärme war nur eine Kleinigkeit, verglichen mit den Menschen, die auf Atlantis lebten. Gesprächspartner, Rivalen, Freunde, Feinde, Trainingspartner, Kampfgefährten, Konkurrenten, Mitarbeiter, Liebhaber, Teamgefährten – ein ganzes Netz von Beziehungen verknüpfte diese Menschen untereinander. Nicht, dass er bisher auch nur annährend durchblickte, wer hier wie mit wem verbunden war. Die Feinheiten würden sich ihm erst mit der Zeit enthüllen. Aber diese Vielfalt faszinierte ihn unendlich. 

Doch erst einmal musste er sich eingewöhnen. Seinen Platz in dem Gefüge suchen und finden. Sich wieder an die ständige Gesellschaft von so vielen Menschen gewöhnen. Ein Gefühl für andere Menschen bekommen. Wie es war, tagtäglich mit anderen zusammen zu sein. Sich anpassen, einfügen, aber auch mit ihnen sprechen und lachen zu können.  
Ronon war begierig darauf, so viele Eindrücke wie möglich in sich aufzunehmen. Die Menschen machten es ihm leicht und kamen ihm alle auf ihre Art entgegen. 

Dr. Weir hatte ihn nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung inzwischen halbwegs akzeptiert und Sheppards Team zugeteilt.  
Carson Beckett sah in ihm wohl so etwas wie seinen ganz persönlichen Triumph gegenüber den Wraith – wenigstens ein Mensch, den er ihren Klauen hatte entreißen können.  
Und bei McKay hatte er einen guten Einstand gegeben, als er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Auch wenn der Doktor in dem Moment, als er von dem Ast gebaumelt hatte, ziemlich lächerlich ausgesehen hatte, so war Ronon schnell bewusst geworden, dass Rodney auf seine Art und Weise nicht weniger mutig war als der Rest des Teams. Selbst wenn er sich gern einen anderen Anschein gab und jammerte und klagte. Und Mut war etwas, das Ronon verstand und bewunderte. 

Auch in Teyla. Mit ihr hatte er die meisten Gemeinsamkeiten. Ein Gast und doch etwas mehr auf Atlantis. Genau wie er. Eine Verbündete, die ihr Schicksal mit dem von Atlantis verwoben hatte. Jemand, der in die militärischen Abläufe der Menschen eingegliedert war, sogar manchmal ihre Waffen und ihre Uniform trug, ohne jedoch ihre eigenen Wurzeln zu verleugnen. In seinen Augen hatte sie einen sehr guten, wenn auch nicht immer einfachen Weg gefunden.  
Sie würden sich noch näher kommen. Er war sich sicher. Von ihm aus auch ganz nah. Sie war attraktiv, eine große Kämpferin und hatte das gewisse Etwas, das sein Interesse weckte.  
Hätten ihn an jenem Abend nicht die Wachen begleitet, als er sie noch in ihrem Quartier aufgesucht hatte, um sich für den rauen Kampf zu entschuldigen, vielleicht wäre es sogar schon zu mehr gekommen.  
In ihren Augen hatte er Begierde gelesen, auch wenn ihre Worte von Mäßigung gesprochen hatten. Er hatte schon beim Kämpfen gemerkt, welcher Vulkan unter ihrer zur Schau getragenen Ausgeglichenheit steckte. Er war überzeugt, dass ihr sein Interesse nicht verborgen geblieben war. 

Anziehung, Gefallen, Verlangen – das brachte ihn zu Colonel John Sheppard. Der Mensch, der für ihn das größte Rätsel hier in der Stadt war. Die größte Herausforderung. Ein starker Wille hinter einem umgänglichen Äußeren. Eine perfekte Tarnung. Er legte es darauf an, dass man ihn unterschätzte. Auch bei ihm hatte er Interesse gespürt, das weit über den Wunsch, etwas von einem neuen Verbündeten zu erfahren, hinausging. Auch unter Sheppards ruhiger, sarkastischer, oft aalglatter Fassade lagen Abgründe.  
Die ihn lockten.  
Unwiderstehlich.

Kontakt. Nähe. Sex. Ein weiteres Grundbedürfnis des Menschen, das Ronon zu stillen gedachte. Viel zu lange hatte es nur seine eigene Hand gegeben. Oft genug war er selbst dazu zu ausgelaugt gewesen. Oder zu hungrig. Oder zu müde.

Doch John Sheppard taxierte ihn schon seit Wochen. Seit dem ersten Moment eigentlich, als er gefesselt auf dem Boden gesessen und ihm beim Durchwühlen der Rucksäcke zugeschaut hatte. Der Colonel hatte niemals richtig Angst vor ihm gehabt. Aber nicht aus Dummheit. Sheppard war alles andere als dumm. Eher Verständnis. Intuition. Es hatte schon fast etwas von einem rituellen Spielchen an sich gehabt, wer bei diesem ersten Zusammentreffen auf wen die Waffe richtete. 

Und danach, die Sparringstunden im Trainingsraum? Die Vorführung der Waffen? Beide hatten versucht, den anderen zu beeindrucken. Imponiergehabe. Schaukämpfe.  
Taktieren. Einschätzen. Beurteilen. Rückschlüsse ziehen.  
Fast eine militärische Operation.  
Oder ein Vorspiel.  
Jedenfalls hatte es sich für Ronon so angefühlt. 

Und ihn rastlos gemacht. Trotz der Ausbildungsstunden mit den Soldaten hatte Ronon noch viel zu viel überschüssige Energie. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, so faul zu sein - egal wie gut es sich im ersten Moment anfühlte. Ihm fehlte das Gefühl, wirklich müde zu sein. Ausgelaugt. Dieses Leben war noch ungewohnt. Zu einfach. Zu geregelt. Er brauchte nicht so viel Schlaf. War gar nicht mehr daran gewöhnt. Er brauchte Bewegung. 

Er ging in den Trainingsraum und umwickelte seine Handgelenke mit Bandagen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anderthalb Stunden später hatte Ronon einen Teil seiner inneren Unruhe abgebaut. Er hatte auf den Sandsack eingedroschen und sich vorgestellt es wäre ein Wraith. Er hatte Gewichte gedrückt und die Hanteln mit immer neuen Scheiben beladen, bis sie auch für ihn zu schwer waren, sie noch zu stemmen. Er hatte die Trainingseinheit mit weiteren Sprüngen und heftigen Tritten gegen einen imaginäreren Gegner, der für ihn doch immer wieder ein blasses Antlitz und lange Haare hatte, beendet. Er fühlte sich besser. Ausgeglichener. Er schwitzte, er atmete heftig, er spürte sein Herz rasen und die langsam in den Muskeln einsetzende Schwere. Er fühlte sich lebendig. Ein angenehmes Gefühl. Endorphine. Ein Moment der inneren Befriedigung. Hochstimmung. 

Genau in diesem Moment fasste er seinen Entschluss. Gab sich keine Zeit, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, sondern rannte den Flur nach links und klopfte schon eine Minute später gegen Sheppards Tür.  
„Herein.“  
Sehr schön. Der Mann war noch wach. Die Tür glitt auf und Ronon blieb einen kurzen Augenblick nach Atem ringend in der Tür stehen, stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Türrahmen ab.  
„Sheppard.“  
„Ronon. Was gibt’s? Um diese Uhrzeit?“ Sheppard markierte mit einer alten Postkarte die Seite und klappte das Buch, in dem er bis gerade gelesen hatte, zu.  
Als Ronon keine Anstalten machte, herein zu kommen, legte er das Buch neben sich auf das Bett, erhob sich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Bitte!“

Ronon löste seine Hände vom Türrahmen, fixierte Sheppard und kam auf ihn zu. Bei jedem Schritt merkte er, wie sich seine wachsende Erektion gegen das Leder der Hose rieb. Wie diese Reibung sein Verlangen anheizte. Sein Hunger zunahm. Aber er beschleunigte seine Schritte nicht, sondern kostete den Moment aus. Wurde fast noch etwas langsamer in seiner Annäherung.  
Sheppard rührte sich nicht, kam ihm nicht entgegen, wich nicht vor ihm zurück, sondern blieb neben dem Bett stehen. Er wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Hob sein Kinn ein paar Zentimeter und starrte unbeweglich zurück. Erst überlegend und erstaunt, dann herausfordernd.

Ronon ließ seine Augen kurz über Sheppards Körper wandern, während er sich ihm näherte. Alles andere als militärisch. Dunkle Shorts, ein verwaschenes T-Shirt, barfuß. Aber er hielt sich gerade. Herausfordernd militärisch gerade. Versuchte, seine fehlende Kleidung durch Haltung zu kompensieren. Ein ganz subtiler Hinweis auf den Rang, den er in dieser Hierarchie bekleidete? Oder von einem Krieger zum anderen? 

Ronon blieb jetzt direkt vor ihm stehen blieb, ein paar Zentimeter zu nah. So eben über den Rahmen hinaus, von dem er gelernt hatte, dass ihn die Menschen als gesellschaftlich akzeptabel empfanden. Noch immer rührte sich Sheppard nicht. Ronon richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Gut zehn Zentimeter, die er Sheppard nun überragte. Er schaute auf den Colonel hinunter. 

Statt ihm auszuweichen, stahl sich ein winziges Lächeln in Sheppards Gesichtsausdruck. „Um diese Zeit noch Hausbesuche?“, erkundigte er sich spöttisch und wollte sich abwenden. 

Ronon Dex war gut im Warten. Extrem gut. Er war durch eine lange, harte Schule gegangen. Aber er wusste auch, wenn es Zeit zum Handeln war. Er streckte seine Hände aus, legte sie Sheppard auf die Schultern und hinderte ihn am Zurückweichen. Sein Griff glitt ein paar Zentimeter tiefer und umfasste fest die Oberarme. Nicht so, dass es schmerzte, aber so, dass Sheppard sich nicht ohne Gegenwehr herauswinden könnte.

„Du hast noch nicht geschlafen.“ Eine Feststellung statt einer Antwort. 

Und der erste Anflug von Unsicherheit bei Sheppard. Der Colonel verspannte sich unter seinen Fingern. Nur sein eiserner Wille hielt ihn am Platz. Rückzug war – noch – keine Option. Stattdessen versuchte er noch einmal die Richtung zu ändern und meinte flapsig: „Verdammt gutes Buch, dass Carson mit da geliehen hat. Rob Roy, ein schottischer Nationalheld, der sich mit den bösen Engländern anlegt. So jemanden könnten wir gegen die Wraith gut gebrauchen.“ 

Ronon nahm es als das Ausweichmanöver, als das es gedacht war. Ignorierte es und zog Sheppard langsam gegen seinen Körper. Hörte Sheppards stockend hervorgestoßenen Atem, als sein spärlich bekleideter Körper gegen das Leder von Ronons Weste und Hose gedrückt wurde. Spürte das Zittern, das den anderen Mann durchlief.

Aber auch Ronon elektrisierte der Kontakt. Endlich war es die Realität. Kein hastiger Tagtraum. Ein solider, starker Körper, der sich gegen seinen presste. Muskeln, die sich verspannten. Warmer Atem, der hektischer wurde, als seine Hände über Sheppards Arme herunter glitten. Ein leises „Nein“, als seine Finger Sheppards Hintern umspannten. 

Für einen Moment war alles in der Schwebe, der Ausgang offen. Sheppard brachte seine Hände nach oben und legte sie ihm auf die Brust. Überlegte einen Augenblick zu lange, ob er Ronon von sich stoßen oder an sich ziehen wollte. Ronon nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Er drängte Sheppard mit wenigen Schritten rasch rückwärts gegen die Außenwand. Fing Sheppard zwischen seinem Körper und der Wand ein. Nutzte es ganz bewusst aus, dass er ein paar Zentimeter größer war. Lungerte regelrecht über ihm. Einschüchternd, falls Sheppard es zuließe. Jedenfalls aber dominierend. Er verstärkte seine Vormachtsstellung noch, indem er sich mit seinen Händen rechts und links neben Sheppards Kopf an der kühlen Metallwand abstützte. 

Ihre Körper berührten sich nur an einer Stelle. Ronon schob ein Knie zwischen Sheppards Beine und zwang ihn so, sich etwas breitbeiniger hinzustellen. Selbst durch das Leder seiner Hose hindurch konnte Ronon Sheppards wachsende Erregung spüren. Das fühlte sich fantastisch an. Er übte minimalen Druck aus und presste Sheppard mit seinem Oberschenkel noch etwas fester gegen die Wand. 

„Scheiße, Ronon!“, keuchte Sheppard. Und als hätte ihn der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme ermutigt, fügte er mit mehr Autorität hinzu: „Das geht nicht.“  
„Dann hättest du mich nicht einladen sollen.“ Ronon wiederholte die Bewegung, jetzt langsamer, sinnlicher. Ließ Sheppard spüren, dass auch er hart war. Glitt einmal links und einmal rechts mit seinem Bein an Sheppards kaum verhüllter Erektion entlang. Machte Sheppard deutlich, dass dieser nicht länger vor ihm verbergen konnte, wie sehr ihn die Situation erregte.  
„Einladen?“ Sheppards Hände umklammerten Ronons Handgelenke. Stießen ihn aber nicht weg, hielten ihn eher fest und relativierten so Sheppards nächsten Befehl: „ Du musst das missverstanden haben. Lass mich los!“

„Nein.“ Kompromisslos. Kein Verhandlungsspielraum.  
„Nein?“ Dieses Mal konzentrierte sich Sheppard etwas mehr auf seine Antwort und zwang seinen Körper ganz still zu stehen. „Und wenn ich das zu einem Befehl mache?“  
„Da draußen mag ich mich deinen Befehlen unterordnen. Hier nicht.“ Hier war aus dem Gejagten der Jäger geworden und er hatte seine Beute genau da, wo er sie haben wollte. Es fühlte sich hervorragend an, die Seiten zu vertauschen. Außerdem kämpfte seine Beute wohl mehr gegen sich selbst, als gegen ihn an, musste Ronon mit einem kleinen Lächeln denken.

Blitzschnell beugte er sich vor, biss einmal sanft in Sheppards Hals und leckte dann über den winzigen roten Fleck… Annahme bestätigt! Statt zu protestieren stöhnte der Colonel laut auf. Kaschierte es aber sofort mit einem Hüsteln und wiederholte noch einmal lahm: „Es geht nicht. Du bist in meinem Team.“

„Ich bin nicht Teil deiner Militärhierarchie. Und selbst wenn. Wer sagt, dass hier eure Gesetze gelten? Ihr seid in dieser Stadt auch nur Gäste.“ Er verlieh seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck, indem er seine rechte Hand aus Sheppards Griff befreite und deutlich, durch den Baumwollstoff der Shorts hindurch, Sheppards Penis umfing. Mit der letzten, millimeterdünnen Barriere dazwischen über die heiße Härte glitt. Lernend. 

Wissend. Sheppard würde ihm nicht mehr entkommen. Nur ein Hauch von Stoff trennte ihn jetzt noch von seinem Ziel. Aber er hatte es nicht eilig. Nicht mehr. Jetzt kostete er das Wissen aus, dass Sheppard in der Falle saß. Er drückte abwechselnd etwas fester zu, dann wieder lockerte er seinen Griff. Massierte mit dem Handballen den Schaft, während seine Finger noch etwas tiefer zwischen Sheppards Beine glitten. 

„Das stimmt“, beantworte Sheppard atemlos die Frage, die Ronon schon fast vergessen hatte. Aber ihm war es Recht. Wenn der Colonel das als Rechtfertigung brauchte, als Ausrede vor sich selbst, dann sollte es so sein.  
Sheppard hatte jetzt die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er atmete durch den offenen Mund ein und aus und kämpfte. Gegen seine Wünsche. Gegen seinen verräterischen Körper. Gegen die Hände, die viel zu gut wussten, was zu tun war. Ronon war auch schon da gewesen und wusste, wie es sich anfühlte.

„Zieh dein T-Shirt aus.“  
Sheppard riss die Augen auf. Spannte seine Wangenmuskeln fest an. Verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und starrte auf Ronon. Hin- und hergerissen. Noch immer zögernd. 

„Sofort.“ Im gleichen, endgültigen Tonfall gesprochen, während Ronon einen einzigen Finger unter den Saum der Shorts gleiten ließ. Ein Wimpernschlag lang der Kontakt von Haut auf Haut. Dann lag die Hand wieder über dem Stoff. Unbeweglich. Nur umfassend. Viel zu sanft.  
Sheppard stieß blind mit den Hüften vor. Rieb sich gegen die Hand. Bewegte seinen Unterleib. Suchte die Wärme. Den Widerstand. Den Kontakt.  
Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass das eine Kapitulation war. 

Ronon sah genau den Moment, als es umschlug. Als es Sheppard dämmerte, dass er auf die Forderung eingehen würde. Fast jede Forderung. Dass der Jäger dieses Mal gewonnen hatte. 

Sheppard seufzte, umfasste den Saum seines T-Shirts und zog es sich über den Kopf. Gestatte Ronons Blick einen Moment über seine nackte Brust und die Erkennungsmarken zu gleiten. Ihn zu taxieren. Forsch meinte er: „Aber nur heute.“  
„Wir werden sehen“, legte sich Ronon nicht fest und ließ seine Hand über Sheppards Brust streichen. Zog die Erkennungsmarken so, dass sie auf Johns Rücken hingen. Reizte mit dem Knöchel seines Zeigefingers Sheppards Brustwarzen. 

Das war immer noch ein minimaler Kontakt. Aber die Intimität der halben Umarmung, in der sich Sheppard durch die gegen die Wand gestützte Hand noch befand, machte mehr daraus. Eine winzige eigene Welt ohne Bezug zum Außen. Ein rechtsfreier Raum, in dem jeder seinen Wünschen nachgeben konnte. 

Sheppard ließ das T-Shirt, dass er immer noch in der linken Hand hielt, zu Boden fallen und machte sich dran, die Verschnürungen an der Weste, die Ronon trug, zu lösen. Haderte einen Moment mit den Lederbändern, aber ehe Ronon einschreiten konnten, schlug er die Weste zur Seite. Fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die fast haarlose Brust. In einer Geste der Nachahmung drehte er die Kette, die Ronon um den Hals trug, ebenfalls so, dass ihr knöcherner Anhänger auf Ronons Rücken zu liegen kam. Dann fuhren seine Finger einige Narben nach, die sich in einem wirren Geflecht über die Brust zogen.  
„Wer…?“  
„Nicht jetzt. Ein anderes Mal.“  
Sheppard akzeptierte die Weigerung und glitt mit seinen Fingern über die angespannten Muskeln von Ronons Bauch. 

Das musste als Vorspiel reichen, gestand sich Ronon ein. Mehr würde er im Moment nicht verkraften. Sheppards Finger, die langsam tiefer wanderten, putschten seine Sinne auf. Überschwemmten ihn mit Möglichkeiten. Wieder einmal. Die Freiheit, wählen zu können. Er wusste nicht genau, was er wollte. Nur die grobe Richtung. Dieses Mal müsste er die Kontrolle haben. Sheppard musste sich fügen.  
„Dreh dich zur Wand.“ 

Die streichelnde Bewegung stoppte abrupt. Aber Ronon ließ Sheppard keine Zeit zum Protest. Nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und seine überlegene Körperkraft aus. Drehte den anderen Mann schwungvoll mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und zog in derselben fließenden Bewegung auch noch dessen Boxershorts herunter. 

„Nein! Ich…“ Sheppard hatte den Schwung abgefangen, indem er sich mit den Händen gegen die Wand stützte. Als er sich jetzt wieder herumdrehen wollte, legte Ronon seine Hände über Sheppards Hände. Hielt den Colonel in dieser Position. Als dieser sich dennoch befreien wollte, drückte er ihm mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Wand. 

„Ronon!“ Sheppard buckelte nach hinten und versuchte sich erfolglos herauszuwinden.  
„Du willst doch Sex.“  
„Nein…. Ja. … Aber nicht so.“ John drehte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte Ronon anzusehen.  
Der beugte sich zu ihm vor und versprach: „Ich werde nicht in dich eindringen.“  
„Was? … Oh, Gott!“ Mit einem falschen Auflachen meinte er: „Das ist das absurdeste Gespräch, das ich je geführt habe.“ Aber sein Körper entspannte sich leicht. 

„Warum?“ Ronon wagte es, eine von Sheppards Händen loszulassen und strich stattdessen über dessen Rücken und Hüften. Schob sie danach zwischen die Wand und Sheppards Körper. Spürte dort die Kälte der Metallwand auf Sheppards Haut und zog ihn ein paar Zentimeter zurück.  
„Weil... Ah…“ Sheppard beendete den Satz nicht, weil in diesem Moment Ronons Hand wieder seinen Penis umfing. 

Ronon war das Antwort genug. Er nahm auch die zweite Hand weg. Wie er gehofft hatte, ließ Sheppard seine Hände wo sie waren. Stützte sich weiter gegen die Wand ab.  
Er fuhr mit der zweiten Hand die Innenseiten von Sheppards Oberschenkel entlang und der Colonel spreizte die Beine ein weniger weiter.  
Sah so aus, als hätte Sheppard sich endlich mit seinem Part arrangiert. 

Mehr als arrangiert! „Fester. Ich … will es fühlen.“ Sheppards Stimme war leise, die Worte klangen herausgepresst. Zögerlich. Fast entschuldigend. Sheppard ließ seine Stirn gegen die Wand sinken und lehnte sich kaum merklich gegen den hinter ihm stehenden Mann.

Das Blut rauschte durch Ronons Körper. Mehr Adrenalin als bei den Wraith-Jagden. Das deutlich bessere Motiv. Mit plötzlich ungeschickten Fingern öffnete Ronon die Silberschnalle seines Gürtels. Fummelte hektisch an dem Verschluss seiner Hose. Konnte nicht schnell genug Haut auf Haut spüren. Nicht eng genug. Nicht fest genug. Er presste sich nach vorn. Beugte sich über Sheppards Rücken. Der blieb ihm nichts schuldig. Drängte nach hinten. Reibung. Hitze. Schweiß. 

Sie bewegten sich ungeschickt miteinander. Gegeneinander. Hektisches Verlangen. Probleme, einen Rhythmus zu finden. Aber es war trotzdem gut. Verdammt gut. Ronon fühlte sich so lebendig, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Alles kontrollierend. Besitz ergreifend. Vereinnahmend. Beschützend.

Aber egal wie gut es sich anfühlte, er hielt sein Wort. Begnügte sich mit der Reibung, mit dem Widerstand, den Sheppards Körper bot. Die festen Muskeln der Hinterbacken, die sich anspannten und wieder locker ließen. Ganz im Gleichmaß seiner ungeduldig massierenden Hände. Doch er gab Sheppard einen Vorgeschmack. Presste sein Glied in die heiße, verlockende Vertiefung dazwischen. Und bewegte sich. Fuhr auf und ab. Neckte, drang aber nicht ein. Der Erfolg war durchschlagend. 

„Oh…ja….“ Ein lang gezogener Seufzer und dann kam Sheppard über seine Hand, gegen die Wand und auf den Boden. Gestattete, dass Ronon ihn hielt. Ihn so eng an sich drückte, als wollte er eins mit ihm werden. Wartete, bis Ronon auf ihm kam und seinen Rücken und Hintern benetzte. 

Gegen die Wand gestützt, versuchten beide wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Zwei, drei tiefe Atemzüge, dann richtete Ronon sich auf. Gab widerstrebend Sheppards Körperwärme auf. Der unangenehmste Moment bei Begegnungen dieser Art. Die Sprachlosigkeit, bevor man auseinander ging. Die Unsicherheit. 

Sie richteten ungeschickt ihre Kleidung. Kein Augenkontakt. Bis Ronon plötzlich ein Gesprächsfetzen zurück ins Gedächtnis kam: „Aber nur heute.“  
Wissentlich oder unwissentlich hatte Sheppard eine Wiederholung in Aussicht gestellt. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass der Colonel das Versprechen nicht vergaß.  
Er beugte sich vor und hauchte Sheppard den ersten Kuss auf die Lippen. Sanft. Kaum Leidenschaft. Aber auch kein Abschied. Vielleicht ein Danke. 

Jetzt blickte ihm Sheppard mit seinem typischen, leicht spöttischen Lächeln an. „Das nächste Mal kannst du deinen Hintern an die kalte Wand halten.“  
Ja! Sheppard hatte es mit Absicht gesagt!  
„In Ordnung.“ Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, in Atlantis zu bleiben.

\--------ENDE-------

©Antares, März 2006 


End file.
